


A Good Idea

by lunar47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, PWP, professors at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a good idea at the time; snogging the potions professor in the dead of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea

It seemed like a good idea at the time; snogging the potions professor in the dead of night. Long dark corridors and hidden alcoves had kept their little secret for weeks. How it began, she couldn’t say. Was it the piercing looks he gave her across the table during weekly staff meetings. His black eyes seeming to swallow her whole. The accidental touch of fingers while reaching for the pitcher of pumpkin juice at dinner. It didn’t matter.  
All she cared about was his sleek mouth on her collarbone and his hand between her legs. Her breath came out in hitched sobs and warmed the back of his neck. Unlike her, he didn’t make a sound. He never did. She tried, often in vain, to crack his self control. To make him scream for her like she did for him (thank the heavens for the Muffliato charm). The thought made her laugh even as the small knot of disappointment ate at her. But never mind that. He was here, with her, and that had to count for something.

Noticing she was on the edge he sped up his movements, spreading her thighs farther apart with his knee. His mouth had moved up to her neck and was spreading rosy marks where his teeth grazed her fair skin. Needing to see him, to truly see him, she pulled him up to her mouth by his lanky hair. She kissed him deeply and then laid her head back on the stone wall behind her. One more quick stroke and she was falling, his name on her lips the whole way down. His eyes never left hers and she shivered at their intensity.

She waited for her breathing to return to normal before stepping out of his embrace. Fixing her robes and tying her hair back she looked back at him. He simply smirked and walked around her and out into the corridor, his black robes billowing behind him. With a small smile she left and walked in the opposite direction.

So, was it a good idea? Maybe, maybe not. Was it going to happen again? Definitely.


End file.
